Sorting:Kian Averely
The Highlands Lady 06:53, August 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Multiple Choice Quiz 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Born the oldest of the Averely children, Kian Elizabeth has always known that her calling was to gymnastics. Her mother was a gymnast herself once upon a time before she married their father, Kevin. Six years after their marriage, Kian was born, then six more years later, the Twins entered the world. Kayla and Kevin were absolute terrors, to say the least. In fact, that was when her magic manifested. The twins were screaming their heads off, Kian was home with her father, but their pacifiers were all the way downstairs... So, getting emotionally stressed, Kian summoned the pacifiers, offering them to her father. Kevin knew what his eldest did, and after the twins were down, he sat down Kian to talk to her about the magic. Weeks after the sit-down-and-talk, Kian was definitely anxious for her years at Ilvermorny to start. However, her mother quickly distracted her with the news of an upcoming gymnastic competition... So, of course, Kian pushed all thoughts of magic away and turned her focus entirely on gymnastics. It came as no surprise that she took first place in her age group with her complicated floor and beam routines. It was this competition that put her in the news, their family entirely surrounded and followed by reporters. Kian even accompanied a gymnast team on a cross-country tour, competing alongside them in the junior age group. This was how things went for the remaining five years. Kian basically grew up on the road, mentored by a private tutor and the other gymnasts in their spare time, as both her parents remained at home to take care of the twins. At long last, her eleventh birthday rolled around, and she recieved her Ilvermorny acceptance letter. The Averely family, complete for the first time in five years, ventured to Steward Square to get Kian's school supplies. On the first day of school, Kian was placed into Pukwudgie, well, more chosen by Pukwudgie. Her first three years passed by normally, but when she got into ninth grade, things started to change. Kian had been invited to compete with regional large gymnast teams, but due to her school schedule, she had to decline all of the invites. Now, entering into her final year of Ilvermorny schooling, Kian is anxious to get out into the world and return to a life of gymnastics and touring across the country with other gymnast teams... After all, it's her passion. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Kian is a girl of intensity. She is not one to be messed with, and not one to be betrayed or backstabbed. She is delicate at the same time, but if she is in danger by someone she's close to, chance are that she will go crazy and defend herself with a sharp tongue-lashing. She doesn't like having to go this route, but will if needed. Usual situations that result in her annoyance, she handles them with a natural elegance that makes anyone around her jealous at how easily she manages those situations. It's only when people/reporters get pushy that she gets irritated and snaps at them to back the hell off and leave her alone. Despite this, she is more often than not a young woman with a heart and spirit of gold. She is always trying to help whoever and wherever possible, and even if she's snapped at out of frustration, Kian will always try and go back in to help. She can be a bit overbearing at times, as seen by the annoyance of the twins. However, in the end, Kian can be the girl you found yourself missing all those years. She always has a bright smile up and ready for anyone who needs it, always has a shoulder to cry on, and is always there as someone to listen to. Kian only has a few rules concerning those avaliabilities... and those are that if someone mentions harming themselves or others or killing themselves, she will take it to an adult, and if she's busy with other things, then leave her alone. She's an intense girl, but works hard to show the side of her good intensity... Her bad intensity comes out from extreme annoyance. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? She is half-blood, and doesn't really care about her blood status-placement. 4) In which grade is your character? 12th/Senior 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Her faceclaim is Bridget Rose Satterlee. Kian12thTop.gif Kian12thWordBubble.jpg Kian12thProfile.gif 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) 1/0 ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Kian's wand is made of Alder, has a Unicorn Hair core, and is 11 1/2 inches long. Alder is an unyielding wood, yet I have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards. Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What is your character's patronus? Why? Her patronus is a Hippo. This is her patronus because the hippo is a unique and versatile animal, and those with it’s patronus are the same. They have the ability to adapt to most situations and be comfortable, even though to other’s they may seem somewhat out of place. They have a good way of blending into the scene until they want to be noticed, at which point they make their presence more than known, giving an impression that lasts. They are friendly to most, though if provoked their bad side is one of the nastiest there is. Just like Kian is. 3) If they were able to determine their future, what would they want it to look like? She doesn't really know, other than just her gymnastics career laying out in front of her and taking her places in the world. 4) Where does your character's strengths lie as a human being? What are their biggest faults? Her strengths are her willingness to help, to listen, and support, as well as her intellect, ability to demonstrate and explain reasons behind things, and act as someone to look up to. Her weaknesses are her unwillingness to change if reasons aren't provided throughly, her changing temperant due to situations, and her usually-always present frustration. Category:Sorted